Régression
by Abraxas S
Summary: Juste une petite phrase dans la tête d'Heero qui n'en finit pas de tourner en rond.Première fic, critiques constructives approuvées.


**Titre** : Régression

**Auteur** : La Marquise des Rats

**Série** : Gundam Wing/AC

**Disclaimer** : S'ils étaient à moi ça ce serait su depuis longtemps.

**Résumé** : Petit voyage dans la tête d'Heero. One shot pour le concours inter-ML "Retour aux sources".

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte n'a malheureusement pas subi de béta-lecture, je m'excuse donc à l'avance de toutes les fautes et incohérences qui seront restées.

**H**eero n'était pas un imbécile.

Il le savait, et le Docteur J le lui avait souvent répété. À chaque fois, avec la réluctance des gens intelligents qui reconaissent, la mort dans l'âme, l'opinion d'autrui. Mais s'il n'était pas un imbécile, il pouvait manquer de subtilité. C'est pourquoi, il lui arrivait régulièrement d'être étonné par la réaction excessive de certaines personnes face à ses actions ou ses paroles.

À ses moments perdus, extrêmement rares, il lui arrivait encore de réfléchir au coup de poing que lui avait donné Duo après son auto-destruction manquée.

Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui l'entourait, son entourage ne le comprenait pas mieux. Suicidaire, égoïste, ou encore, inutilement cruel. Heero ne se sentait pas suffisamment concerné par ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui pour vouloir rectifier leur erreur d'appréciation -le genre de défaut qu'un soldat ne pouvait pas se permettre-. Mais il ne manquait pas d'exprimer son dédain par un reniflement aussi discret que méprisant à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait la remarque.

Les gens normaux ne comprenaient pas qu'entre lui et le monde extérieur il n'y avait rien. Pas de faux-semblants. Pas de mensonges. Juste la douloureuse réalité. Il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il pensait. Son honnêteté frisait la cruauté par son manque de tact et ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de personnes avec qui interagir.

Il savait aussi que beaucoup d'entre-eux ne pensaient pas qu'il avait des préférences, des goûts. Mais il existait des choses qu'il pouvait apprécier.

Par exemple, il aimait bien les pactes, les serments. Il aimait l'idée de se donner un but ou une ligne de conduite et de ne pas s'en éloigner. À ses yeux, faire un pacte était faire acte de noblesse. C'était accepté de se soumettre à quelque chose de plus grand que soi. C'était se dévouer corps et âme dans le sens le plus pur du terme. C'était s'oublier et n'être plus qu'un objet au service de celui qu'on avait choisit de servir.

Les gens ne comprenait pas la liberté qu'il y avait à se soumettre.

Il y avait bien Wufei... Veuf à quinze ans et bien décidé à venger sa femme, mais Wufei se débattait. Il n'acceptait pas son sort, il lui avait été imposé. Et parce que c'était la noble chose à faire, il avait pris les armes la colère au cœur. Heero ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur les rares fois où il y pensait.

Bien sûr, Heero n'était pas naïf. Il était un enfant de la guerre et savait ce que les hommes faisaient des vies qui leurs étaient confiées, aussi il refusait de se soumettre à quiconque. Il ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes, il savait qu'il était trop dangereux pour qu'il reste entre des mains maladroites. Il avait donc décidé de ne jamais se soumettre à un être humain. Non, il avait choisit de se dévouer aux mots. Mais il y en avait tellement, et leur signification variait selon chaque être humain. Il prenait un soin maniaque à choisir le bon.

Au départ, il y a toujours des ratés. Des erreurs d'interprétation. Mais il ne regrettait jamais ses décisions, il avait choisis de les assumées et de ne jamais se détourner de ses actes.

Il respectait encore son premier pacte. C'était le seul qu'il avait passé avec un autre être humain, mais celui-ci était mort alors...

_"Fais ce que te dit ton cœur."_

Heero avait fait le serment de respecter la parole de la seule personne qui ait jamais eu un tant soit peu d'affection pour lui. Il avait décider de suivre le conseil d'Odin. Bien sûr quand on éduque un enfant comme on entraîne un assassin, il y a des erreurs au niveau de l'éducation.

Dans l'absolu, il savait ce qu'était un cœur. Muscle creux, autonome, ou presque, il assure la circulation du sang dans tout le corps. Il pèse en moyenne deux cents soixante grammes et a la taille d'un poing. C'est aussi un organe difficile d'accès pour les non-initiés, protégé par une importante couche de muscle et emprisonné dans une armure de calcium. Odin lui avait souvent dit qu'on pouvait facilement déterminer l'importance ou la faiblesse de quelque chose par les défenses dont il s'entourait. Et le cœur était un des organes vitaux.

Il avait appris que pour tuer à mains nues, c'était le cou et les reins qu'il devait viser. Au fusil c'était la tête. Et à l'arme blanche, si on en était capable, c'était le cœur. Le premier impératif était d'avoir une arme suffisamment tranchante qui permettait de passer la couche de muscles. Le second était d'apprendre à viser entre les côtes et de plonger directement dans le muscle cardiaque sans buter sur les os. Le troisième était d'avoir les muscles lui permettant d'encaisser le coup s'il rencontrait la solidité des os, au lieu de la souplesse du cœur. Il lui arrivait encore de se frotter les poignets sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, resurgence passée de ses premiers essais.

Voilà ce qu'il savait.

Dans les mois qui suivirent la mort d'Odin, il fût trop occupé à survivre que pour réfléchir au paroles d'un mort. Ce n'est que peu après sa rencontre avec le docteur J qu'il eût le temps d'y penser à son aise. Le premier rappel fût lors de sa "visite médicale". Il revoyait encore la blancheur aveuglante des carreaux sur les murs, et parfois, quand il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre le bruit sourd et débilitant du tube halogène à l'agonie. Il se revoyait torse nu, pencher en avant, afin qu'on puisse écouter sa respiration. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu un stéthoscope. Odin était un homme impitoyable, mais il n'était pas sadique, et dans son enfance il allait régulièrement chez le médecin. Par contre, il n'avait jamais réfléchis à son utilisation, il avait vaguement compris que quand on le plaçait sur le dos ou la poitrine, il devait respirer le plus fort possible, "pour voir comment allait ses poumons", mais jusque là, il n'avait pas penser qu'on pouvait aussi écouter son cœur **battre**.

Ce fût le premier rappel de son premier serment.

Les rares fois où Heero se laissait aller et se remémorait son passé, il revenait toujours à ce moment où, légèrement sceptique, il avait saisi le stéthoscope, qu'on avait abandonné en même temps que lui, et avait placé l'embout glacé sur son torse. D'abord, il n'avait rien entendu, et puis il y eut un son. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il entendait, c'était comme coup suivit d'un écho et qui semblait se répéter à l'infini.

Il tenta bien de donner un sens au rythme qu'il entendait, se disant que ça pouvait être semblable au morse, mais il eut beau écouter, la seule chose qu'il entendait était les valvules qui se contractaient l'une après l'autre.

La seule raison pour laquelle il retint les paroles d'Odin était qu'il ne lui avait jamais donné de mauvais conseil. Jusque là.

Durant son entraînement avec le docteur J, il y avait des jours où il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Des nuits qui restaient froides et glaciales malgré les couvertures en laines et le petit poêle électrique. Et à chaque fois qu'il se laissait légèrement aller, le souvenir d'Odin réapparaissait. De plus en plus flous à mesure que passaient les saisons.

Heero avait appris à classer les souvenirs qu'il avait d'Odin en plusieurs catégories. La plus importante, contenait tout ce qu'il lui avait transmis dans l'art et la manière de tuer quelqu'un. Il y en avait une autre sur les différentes méthodes de survie. Une troisième contenant tous les subterfuges possibles pour passer inaperçu, etc, etc... Le seul et unique souvenir d'Odin dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la place était ce dernier conseil maudit.

Heero n'arrivait pas à lui donner un sens.

Aussi, à force de pérégrination mentale, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une phrase le déconcentrer ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de distraction. Il devait résoudre l'énigme que lui avait laissé son défunt tuteur.

Sa première décision fût de n'en parler à personne. Il savait que jamais il ne compromettrait une mission pour une quête personnelle, mais le docteur J avait encore des doutes à son sujet, aussi préféra-t-il ne pas tenter le diable.

La seconde fût de trouver un stéthoscope.

C'était petit, relativement précis et facile à utiliser. Il se dit que c'était un point de départ comme un autre.

Il faisait toujours ses expériences le soir, et uniquement les nuits où il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas réveiller pour un exercices surprises. Il prenait bien soin de ne pas offrir d'autres formes que celles d'un dormeur. Ces nuits étaient les seules durant lesquelles il tournait le dos à la porte (chose qu'Odin aurait vivement critiquée). Il savait que c'était un bien maigre rempart, mais si quelqu'un venait à entrer il aurait quelques précieuses secondes à sa disposition pour dissimuler aux mieux son outil.

Ses premières nuits ne donnèrent qu'un résultat tout relatif. Les embouts devenaient rapidement douloureux pour les oreilles, et au cœur de la nuit il avait l'impression que son ouïe s'étendait à toute la base. Ça ne l'empêcha de continuer, il parvint réduire son champ d'écoute au tempo de son muscle cardiaque sans plus se soucier des bruits de sa respiration.

Malgré ses heures d'écoute, il n'était toujours pas plus près de la réponse de l'énigme qu'au départ. Mais entre ses cours de plus en plus intensifs, ses entraînements de plus en pus brutaux et le docteur J de plus en plus exigeant, il était heureux d'avoir cette énigme non résolue qui l'attendait. Cela représentait un élément sécurisant de sa vie. Quelque chose de bien à lui. Quelque chose qui lui permettait de ne plus avoir à réfléchir, juste de se... concentrer.

Il attendait l'extinction des feux, il attendait que les derniers assistants se rendent dans leurs quartiers pour ne plus en sortir de la nuit. Il attendait le moment où il serait le dernier être vivant encore éveillé.

L'oreille tendue, il guettait des pas quelconque sur le sol métallique. L'oreille collée à la porte il cherchait le bruit d'une respiration qui se serait égarée sur son territoire.

Et quand tout était calme et immobile, il se dirigeait vers son lit et s'enroulait le plus possible dans ses couvertures. Et à l'intérieur de son cocon de laine synthétique et de chaleur, Heero écoutait son cœur battre. Il y avait toujours se premières secondes angoissantes durant lesquelles il n'entendait rien, comme si son cœur avait disparu au cours d'une des nombreuses opération qu'il devait subir, comme s'il était devenu une machine qui n'avait plus besoin de se muscle aussi inconsistant que le cœur pour fonctionner.

Finalement , un léger bruit se faisait entendre. Un _battement_. Suivit de son écho. Et puis l'infini qui résonnait de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles. À ce moment, Heero s'autorisait à fermer les yeux, satisfait.

Même si les paroles d'Odin n'avaient en rien perdu de leur opacité, Heero ne s'en sentait pas coupable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait de cesse de leur trouver une réponse.

**Fin**


End file.
